To Become Hokage
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Taichi wants to be the Hokage of Konoha but first he needs to get stronger than the current Hokage which happens to be his mother 'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha' MPreg and others
1. Chapter 1

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyuubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on there ninja adventure.

Chapter One

THE NEW TEAM 7 A GO

"Konoha get ready for Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha".

A blackish blue haired boy of about 12 stood in front of a mirror he adjusted his lead headband on his forehead.

The young Uchiha heir wore blue ninja sandals light grey shorts with the Uchiha fan on the leg an also a weapons pouch on the other knee, he had a purple top on.

There was footsteps leading up to the door then there was knock on the door "teme breakfast is ready down stairs now" "don't call me teme….dobe" the footsteps receded "hurry little brother".

"Were twins".

Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha walked down the stairs he wore a leaf headband round his right arm a teal jumpsuit with the Uchiha fan etched on the knee a bandage round his legs and elbow guard also on his right arm.

His blonde hair was longish bangs at the front and short at the back.

Minato walked into the kitchen a blonde haired male with the Hokage robes on, Minato sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is your brother coming" he turned round his whiskered cheeks bunching as Naruto Uchiha (nee Uzumaki) smiled.

"Hn" he ate Naruto rolled his eyes "just like your father" he said and turned back round to what he was doing.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Welcome Genins" A tall brunette haired male stood in front of a class of children.

"I am Shikamaru Nara or as most of you know me Shikamaru-sensei today we will be the last day with me after today you are all officially ninjas".

"I will call the names of your three man squads Team 1".

Taichi crossed his fingers.

A black haired girl sat next to him she had hair just pass her shoulders, green eyes quite large eyebrows, short black leggings with a green dress just above her knees.

"Team 7, Yuki Lee" the black haired girl smiled.

"Taichi Uzumkai-Uchiha" "yes score" he turned to Yuki "did you hear that Yuki-Chan" he said "I can barely contain my excitement" she turned her nose up at him.

"Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha".

Minato grunted.

"Ohhhh n…..not with the dobe" Taichi covered his head with his arms "don't get in my way little brother" Minato told him "were twins".

"Ah hum could you leave the sibling rivalry at home…..next team 8 will consist of Shuichi Ohta, Koji Nara and Sally Akimichi and finally Team 9" he paused and then carried on.

"Chintaro Izuzuka, Subuku No Kin and Wufei Abrame".

Taichi folded his arms "settle down class" Shikamaru stated "okay after lunch you will meet your jounin sensei….and good luck".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi slurped up some noodles from his bowl of ramen "I wonder who our sensei is going to be" Yuki looked up from her dango "eat before you speak".

"Sorry".

He finished the bowl Yuki looked at him with the roll of the eyes.

"Yummy, yummy" "can you stop being so loud" she said.

"Do as the lady says teme" Minato talked for the second time that day "she's no lady".

Yuki punched his head "yer well your no gentleman that's for sure".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Sally Akimichi sat with her legs crossed she had a bag of potatoes chips in her lap she had pale blonde hair a long bang in front of one of her eyes and her hair in a bun on the back of her head.

She also wore her headband with the leaf symbol and she wore green clothes.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you"! she directed her question to her Blonde team-mate Koji Nara".

Koji was lying with his hands behind his head watching the sky "don't ask me Sally" he stated.

Koji wore ninja pants and a fishnet shirt with an unbuttoned top over that, he also wore a leaf headband and he had short blonde hair.

There other team mate Shuichi Ohta was leaning against the wall arms folded he wore ninja pants the head band hanging round his neck he had a teal coloured shirt with black fingerless gloves.

"You don't hear him complaining".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

The dark purple haired kid with two red triangles on his cheeks and large winter jacket with short trousers and a brown puppy sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey Haruchichi who do you think we have" Chintaro Inuzuka asked "arf".

Sabuku No Kin shook his head "you and that dog".

Kin wore ninja trousers purple t-shirt brown hair with bangs and his head band round his forehead "Haruchichi and me are partners" the dog nin told him.

"Arf" Haruchichi yipped.

With a high coloured jacket that was dark red, black pants and orange hair, Wufei Abrame stood with his team mates.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi watched the door he sat in the almost empty classroom.

Yuki was sat on the step and Minato at another part of the room at a table.

"Come on" Taichi had his hands behind his head still chanting the words 'come on' the door then opened.

Naruto stepped in the room.

"Hokage-Sama".

Naruto poofed away and Sai stood in his place "Sai" said Minato "hello kids".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Rock Lee stood in his nice guy pose green spandex (20 years and still wears the same thing) he had a flak jacket on.

"Welcome my youthful students".

Shuichi's eyes widened "oh snap" stated Koji.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Dad" Chintaro smiled Kiba Inuzuka smiled too "I guess this is our team ay Akamaru".

The big white dog barked his agreement.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Sai sat on the top step and the others were sitting opposite him they were also standing next to each other "okay allow me to introduce myself" Sai thumped his own chest "and once I do you can introduce yourselves".

"But we already know about you Sai-sensei" Sai waved his hand "lets act as if we have never met".

"Ok so your not our god father".

Sai shook his head.

Taichi tapped his chin "ok so act as if you never changed our nappies".

"No".

"Um okay so you don't know where we live or our" Minato covered his twins mouth with his hand.

"No…..okay my name is Sai, I live Konoha I am an ex anbu a single father of one and I now I have my own genin team" he explained.

"Now your turns".

Taichi stood up "my name is Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha I live in Konoha at the Uchiha district I am the son of the 6th hokage and the current ANBU captain".

Sai nodded.

"My twin brother is the dobe over there I have a younger sister, I love ramen, tomatoes and I hate the dobe and I am lactose intolerant ".

Taichi sat back down.

"Next"

"My names Yuki Lee I like a certain some one" she said "my mum is Sakura Haruno now Lee a medical koinichi and jounin ninja Rock Lee I want to be a med nin just like my mother" she finished.

Sai looked at Minato "wait" Sai looked up at Taichi "yes Taichi" he asked "I want to become hokage".

"You're an Uzumaki I wouldn't be surprised….now Minato" he said.

"My name is Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha I hate loud mouths, annoying brats" Taichi narrowed his eyes at him at him.

"I want to surpass my parents and little brother" he said.

"Okay ge…..were twins".

"Right that will be it for today we will start bright and early tomorrow be at the training grounds at 7".

"7" Taichi shrieked "I'm never up that early" "well your going to have to be huh teme" Minato told him.

"DOBE".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Fire style fire ball jutsu" Sasuke blew fire from his mouth, Toshiko Uzumaki-Uchiha watched with wide eyes.

Toshiko had black hair in pigtails with blue tints she was wearing dungarees with a yellow shirt underneath and the Uchiha fan was on the front of her clothes.

"Now can I try" "yes" she faced the water and did the hand signs "fire style fire ball jutsu" the fire came from her mouth.

Sasuke watched.

"I did it I did it" she jumped up and down "I see little one and I am proud" she hugged him "I'm going to be just like you papa".

Taichi dragged his feet "7am" he shook his head "big brother".

Toshiko glomped him and he caught her "hey Tosh" "how was your day aniki" "it was good we met our jounin sensei" "really" he nodded at her.

Sasuke walked up to them "who is in your team" he asked "Yuki Lee and the dobe" he told him Toshiko giggled "aniki".

Minato stopped walking "hi".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Naruto took of his robe he stretched a pair of arms suddenly slid round his waist.

"Evening dobe" Sasuke whispered in his ear "hmmmmm….evening Sasuike-teme" "how's my little one" he placed his hands on Naruto's stomach.

"Fine, Fine" Narutop closed his eyes.

"When are we going to tell the other kids" Sasuke asked "not yet ok" he said.

"Okay dobe".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

'_Kit I need to tell you something' came Kyubi's voice._

Naruto sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes "Kyubi" he turned, Sasuke slept on his side.

'_What is it Kitsune' he sat in front of the cage legs crossed and arms folded 'there is something I need to tell you kit'._

_Naruto nodded his head._

'_Okay well you know I told you that when you are pregnant I protect the kits extra for you' Kyubi said._

'_Yes' 'well I am protecting more than one kit' it said._

'_What…..another set of twins' Naruto asked 'no kit, its' Kyubi paused 'spit it out you damn fox' he demanded 'okay, you are going to have 4 kits'._

_There was silence._

'_Kit'._

_Narto blinked 'could you repeat that'._

'_Okay your going to have four kits'_.

Naruto sat up in bed he blinked again he turned his had Sasuke was still fast asleep 'okay' Naruto laid back down.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Sasuke" Narutp put his robe on "yes dobe" he looked at him "there is something Kyubi told me last night" "been talking to the stupid fox again huh".

'_Uchiha bastard'_

'Shut up Kyu' Naruto swallowed "Sasuke you might want to sit down for this" "no I'm fine".

Naruto licked his lips "okay I won't be having just one baby" "twins….again" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head Sasuke rushed up "the b-baby's okay…..right" he started checking Naruto over.

"No the baby is fine" "then what".

Naruto licked his lips for the 100th time "Kyubi said I am pregnant with 4 children".

And then at that very moment the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre fainted.

To be continued…..

Next Chapter;

The Village hidden in the sand.

Preview

"Our first mission will be watering and tending to peoples gardens" Sai stated "what".

Taichi screeched.

Yuki's eyes closed the reopened "its to early for you to be this loud".

"This is such a losers job hokage-sama" Taichi pouted.

The new revamped To Become Hokage I don't know if it is any better than the previous but I needed to make some changed because after I wrote it the first time around I was disappointed so I hope enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyyubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING! This story contains Yahoo, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on their ninja adventure.

Chapter 2

THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND

Previously

"Sasuke" Naruto put his robe on "yes dobe" he looked at him "there is something Kyyubi told me last night" "been talking to the stupid fox again huh".

'_Uchiha bastard'_

'Shut up Kyu' Naruto swallowed "Sasuke you might want to sit down for this" "no I'm fine".

Naruto licked his lips "okay I won't be having just one baby" "twins….again" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head Sasuke rushed up "the b-baby's okay…..right" he started checking Naruto over.

"No the baby is fine" "then what".

Naruto licked his lips for the 100th time "Kyyubi said I am pregnant with 4 children".

And then at that very moment the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre fainted.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Our first mission will be watering and tending to peoples gardens" Sai stated "what".

Taichi screeched.

Yuki's eyes closed the reopened "it's too early for you to be this loud".

"This is such a loser's job hokage-sama" Taichi pouted.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

The Kazekage of Suna sat signing pieces of paper Neji Hyuga stood by Gaara Sabuku's side.

Bird's wings flapped and one landed on the perch Neji walked up and removed the note his grey eyes moved as he read.

"What is the message" Gaara's deep voice asked "a letter from Hokage-sama" "what does it say" he asked him.

"A young suna couple will be arriving with 4 Konoha ninja in the next couple of days" Neji said "okay we shall be awaiting their arrival".

Neji wrote and reattached it to the bird's leg.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

One Day earlier

"Iruka" Naruto hugged him "how was your trip" Naruto asked him "it was good" he smiled they walked "the kids missed you".

"Kids Iruka is here" Naruto called.

Taichi ran down stairs and into the kitchen "Iruka-sensei" he smiled.

They were now sat down at the table.

"The mask suits you Taichi" Iruka stated "cool" he beamed "it was Kakashi's idea" "where are Obito and Kakashi?" asked Sasuke "there be along soon I told Kakashi to finish un-packing last night".

Naruto smiled.

"Good old Kakashi-sensei".

A hour or so later

"Kakashi-sensei ready" Kakashi Hatake stopped walking "hello" he held a boys hand he was the same age as Toshiko.

Obito Hatake is Toshiko's best friend he wore grey clothes and had messy spiked brunette hair.

"Sexy Jutsu" Taichi did the hand signs and there was a puff of smoke there was a puff of smoke a female Taichi appeared "I see" Kakashi said.

His one visible eye made a u "just like mumma" Toshiko giggled.

"You can change back now" stated Sasuke.

Taichi returned to normal.

There was a puff of smoke "Hokage-sama" Konhamaru Saratobi appeared "yes Konahamaru" "there is a message from the Kazekage" he handed him the scroll.

Naruto read it over and handed it back "go back I will be there soon" he bowed and poofed away.

"Is something wrong dobe" Sasuke asked "I have to go" he stood up kissed Sasuke and went.

"Hokage life"

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi threw kunai at the targets one, two, three but not four or five "damn" he walked and picked the kunai back up "I know I can do better than Minato" he told himself.

Sasuke walked out from the shadows of the trees still watching him.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Team 7 stood in front of Naruto, Sai stood behind all three of them.

"Are you kidding me" Taichi asked.

"Have some respect baka" Yuki said and folded her arms "you asked for a better mission Taichi" Naruto said "but, but".

"I think an escort mission is fine" Sai ruffled Taichi's hair "we set of in an hour".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Okay now are you sure you have everything" Sakura Lee asked Yuki as she packed the bag on the bed.

"Yes" "good well I hope the mission goes well and don't get distracted." she winked.

"Pft…..Minato acts like he has a stick up the bum and Taichi acts like a baby" she told her "oh okay sorry" Sakura smiled.

"But" Yuki got all starry eyed "Sai-sensei is a different story".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi grinned with his hand on his hips "the village hidden in the sand here we come" he stood with Sai and team seven and two young men.

Sai turned to both guys "are you both ready" they nodded "let's go" Taichi walked off with big strides.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"So Miza-san what business are in" Yuki asked "we make ninja tools" "cool" she smiled "I bet you have a lot of cool stuff I'd love to try some out" Tai said.

"Try this out for size" Miza opened a pouch and took out a kunai Tai took it from him and looked at it "wow nice" "a special gold from a mountain just outside of Sunakure" he told them.

"Brill" Taichi's eyes were wide open.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Start a fire Taichi" Sai said "okay" he blew fire the small camp fire was lit "we will set up camp and rest".

Yuki took her stuff out "do you need help" Taichi asked "I am perfectly capable" she turned away "oh okay" he hung his head.

Minato nibbled on a piece of fish Taichi was sat next to him "let's spar" Minato raised an eyebrow "spar so you can lose teme" "dobe" Taichi seethed.

Everyone was fast asleep the tent flap unzipped and Miza climbed out he stood and stretched he looked up at the sky he yawned and walked up to the stream of water and kneeled.

Water splashed his face he wiped at it there was a ripple in the water he stepped back.

Suddenly a hand started appearing then an arm Miza stepped back again he tripped and fell on his arse a ninja appeared and stood on the water "long time no see…..brother".

Sai's eyes opened he got up and out of the tent "formation".

Taichi, Minato and Yuki went in front of their charges the ninja made some hand signs "water style…2nd dimension Jutsu".

A tornado of water built up.

Sai opened a scroll "ninja art beast protection Jutsu" a huge wall of ink c=protected them "water style" the ninja shouted.

"You can't hide from me Miza-niisan" he said Sai's protection Jutsu collapsed ink everywhere.

"Shall we go brother" the ninja asked "I am not going anywhere with you" Miza said "were see about that brother" he disaapeared.

Sai turned round.

"This was a simple c rank mission….I would like an explanation now" Sai asked "there is nothing to explain just someone with a grudge".

"He called you brother" Taichi said "were all brothers" the other guy said "don't Kazuya" Miza warned "I have to….we all grew up in Suna we were so close".

"And let me get this straight he got greedy and now you're running from him" Sai stated "pretty much sums it up" Kazuya said.

"What are we going to do sensei" Minato asked "we go back to the village" Yuki said "we paid you to take us to Suna" Miza said.

"You lied to us every rule says we should take you back and begin again" Sai said he opened a scroll "wait" Miza said Sai stopped "I'll pay you more".

Taichi looked at Sai "what do we do" Sai sighed "fine we carry on…..Minato" he said "sensei" he answered "V Formation" he nodded and walked off.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

They walked "we are nearing the border of fire country" Sai said Miza looked round nervously.

"Anything could happen from here on out" they continued walking Sai suddenly stopped "Sai sensei" Yuki asked Sai made a hand sign and opened a scroll he took out a paint brush an ink clone appeared.

"Scout ahead" Sai told it the clone nodded and jumped away Miza sighed "don't worry brother now he knows that we are being protected" Kazuya said.

"I hope so".

Taichi yawned he still had his arms behind his head "don't seem to enthusiastic" Minato mumbled "shut it dobe" "teme" "dobe".

Yuki who was walking in the middle of the both of them rolled her eyes.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

There was a rustle from a bush they froze on the spot "formation" they moved in front of the charges a rabbit jumped out its nose twitched in the air.

Taichi slumped "just a silly rabbit" he rolled his eyes "oh so cute" Yuki ran up and hugged it Yuki nuzzled the tabbit.

"Gross" Taichi and Minato both said but Minato a bit quitter.

"Water style water dragon Jutsu" a voice called a huge dragon came water "no" Sai took a scroll the same ninja appeared "I'm back Miza" he held out his hand sand came from the ground "sand burial" "no watch out".

Taichi took out some kunai and threw them they bounced of the ninja "foolish children" Miza clenched his fists at his sides.

Minato made the hand signs "fire style fire ball Jutsu" the ninja dodged Yuki dropped the rabbit and it ran away Yuki ran and took kunai from her weapons pouch and stood in front of Miza and Kazuya.

The other three fought the enemy.

Minato blew out fire again "shadow clone Jutsu" a couple more Taichi's appeared "Minato" Taichi threw a shuriken he grabbed it and threw "fire style" he breathed out the shuriken caught fire.

Taichi's clones kicked it and it hit the ninja "shit" Taichi grinned and Minato smiled.

"Noooo" "stop" Miza ran from behind Yuki "no wait" Yuki said "stay with him" Sai told her she nodded and Sai ran.

"Stop it Mishma now" Miza shouted "I'll give it to you" "it" Sai asked Miza took something out a box "the jewel" "all this is over that" said Taichi.

Mishma grinned "give it to me" Miza stepped forward Mishma took it "thank you brother with all my heart".

A wash of sand and he was gone.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Welcome to Suna" Baki said "hi" Taichi smiled "I thought the Kazekage would have greeted us" Sai asked "he is very busy as of late so he had to make other arrangements".

"Very well"

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi unpacked the bag there was a knock on the door "come in" he turned "Yoji" he ran and clomped the red head.

Yoji Hyuga stood just a little taller than Taichi with long red hair and grey eyes he wore a ninja jumpsuit with a sash over that "it has been a while" Taichi let him go.

"Certainly has Taichi" Yoji smiled "are you going to treat me to ramen" asked Taichi, Yoji smiled "don't I always treat you" "yeah".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

They sat eating ramen "so in a team with Minato" Taichi sighed "as much as I had hoped no such luck but the good side is it's with Yuki too".

Yoji rolled his pale eyes "okay" Taichi slurped his noodles.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Gaara set the bird out Neji stood in the room "you know you can change your mind" "no" Gaara said as he watched the messenger bird fly off.

"It will be good to see Uzumaki again".

TBC…

Preview

Chuunin into the Chuunin Exams

"All the way back" Taichi moaned "stop" Yuki said "how can I not moan" they were walking Minato was ahead of all the other ninja following including the four leaf ninja one elite Jounin Sai.

3 Young Genins, Taichi, Minato and Yuki.

Also five sand Nin were with them Gaara, Neji, Yoji and his other 2 team mates and also Baki, Neji sighed "just as loud Uzumaki" he said.

Taichi and Minato stopped and turned round "that's Uzumaki-Uchiha to you" Taichi screeched "don't be rude Taichi" said Sai "humph" he turned round again and started walking.

'Exactly like him'.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyyubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING! This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, and MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on their ninja adventure.

Chapter 3

CHUUNHUUNIN EXAMS

"All the way back" Taichi moaned "stop moaning" Yuki said "how can I not moan" they were walking Minato was ahead of all the other ninja following including the four leaf ninja one elite Jounin Sai.

3 Young Genins, Taichi, Minato and Yuki.

Also five sand Nin were with them Gaara, Neji, Yoji and his other 2 team mates and also Baki, Neji sighed "just as loud Uzumaki" he said.

Taichi and Minato stopped and turned round "that's Uzumaki-Uchiha to you" Taichi screeched "don't be rude Taichi" said Sai "humph" he turned round again and started walking.

'Exactly like him'.

The journey took less time for them to get back Sai stopped and look up "I think we might need to set up camp here".

"What really" Taichi asked "yes" Taichi pouted "okay if we must" he set his pack down "will you be okay to stop here sir" Baki asked "yes I will be fine Baki" Gaara unstrapped the gourde from his back and set it against a tree he sat down.

"Come on Yoji let's get a fire going" Taichi dragged the older boy of into the forest Sai sat down.

He removed pad from his back pack and started drawing an eagle flew overhead.

Minato was leaning against a tree his weapons pouch was open he was cleaning the kunai's

"We have wood" Taichi and Yoji walked back up to them holding logs of wood a clone of Taichi was behind them Taichi piled the wood up "either one do the honours" asked Sai "me".

Minato walked up and both of them made the hand signs "fire style fire ball Jutsu" the fire hit the wood Taichi grinned "we rock".

Minato 'hned' and walked back to the tree, Yuki had her hands right in front of the fire "lovely" she sighed.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"The Chuunin exams will not come to pass" came a voice from the shadows "what has this got to do with you Nero" another voice asked.

"My father died at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha….I will make him and his precious family pay".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Back in Konoha after days of travelling Team 7 with Gaara and his family.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Gaara" Naruto smiled he sat behind his seat in the Hokage's office his two bodyguards stood with Gaara.

"It is good to see you Uzumaki" Gaara said "how many more times it's Uchiha" Naruto said still smiling "I apologize again" "good to see you again to Neji".

"You too Hokage-sama" "Naruto please….you two Gaara" Gaara nodded.

"Do you think they are ready Hokage-sama" Sai asked "do you think they are Sai" Sai looked at all three of them "yes I do".

Team 7 looked back at Naruto "then it's settled".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Sasuke placed his hands into his pockets Toshiko stood with him, Minato and Taichi walked up "are you two really entering the Chuunin exams".

Taichi nodded.

"Cool…I can't wait until I become a ninja" Toshiko stated "Taichi" Sasuke turned to him "we need to talk" he started walking "okay Taichi followed him.

"Sasuke and Taichi stood together "I want to show you a new Jutsu and to get some training in" Sasuke said.

Taichi's eye lit up.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"A new Jutsu" Minato asked Naruto nodded "well on of many" "okay then…what about Taichi".

Naruto grinned "don't worry about that".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Ohhhh" Yuki sat down and closed her eyes she was breathing heavy Sakura stood with her hands on her hips "are you moaning again" "no" she answered her.

Sakura sat down next to her "mum what did it feel like when you realised you were in love with father" Sakura hummed "well".

"I wasn't always smitten with your father I always thought I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha" "ooooooh" "okay then dad" Sakura shook her head.

"No the 6th Hokage".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"I am going to teach you this" Sasuke handed Taichi a scroll he raised an eyebrow at him "what am I meant to be doing with this".

Taichi opened it flat out on the ground "summoning scroll" came Sasuke's voice Taichi's eye widened "wow what summons is it" he asked.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Toads" Naruto said "toads" Minato whispered "yeah good old friend of the loads…so up for it" Naruto asked him.

Minato gave him nod but you could barely see it".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Ew" Taichi screeched the worm wiggled on the summon scroll "okay" Sasuke closed his eyes "you were meant you summon a snake".

Taichi sweat dropped.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Minato practised the hand signs Naruto watched him he had his arms folded 'you can do it that's my boy'.

"Summoning Jutsu"

"Okay you officially need to practise" Sasuke stated, Taichi crossed his arms and gave a sigh "your get it sooner or later, does not worry about that".

Taichi pouted.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Hiya boss" a small toad looked up at Minato "um" he looked at Naruto "Gomai Naruto rubbed the back of his head "your get the hang of it".

Minato looked at the toad "what's your name kid" it asked "um Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha" Minato stated "hm I have heard about you from dad".

"How is the boss toad" Naruto asked "normal as can be I suppose….got to go" "wait is it not polite to tell us your name" Naruto asked.

"Oh right my name is Gamatan" he poofed away.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Naruto breathed the fresh air he had his eyes closed a pair of arms wrapped round his waist.

"Can you believe it our boys entering the Chuunin exams" "I never thought I'd see us with kids".

Naruto turned round and gave Sasuke his foxy grin "do you remember the night" Sasuke kissed him "I certainly do".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Minato had his eyes closed e stood on a tree branch kunai flew towards him he dodged them one by one.

There was laughter he opened his eyes and turned round Taichi ran towards him "showdown clone Jutsu".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Welcome Genins" a shinobi stood with Naruto and another couple of shinobi and Gaara all the Genins stood in front of them.

"As you all know this will be the first chapter of the Chuunin exams" Naruto explained "out of all the Genins only one of you will make it to Chuunin" there was uproar from the crowd "please calm yourselves now".

It went quite.

"The proctor for this exam should arrive in one hour" Naruto stated "so you are dismissed till then be back here in an hour".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"I am so doomed" Taichi slumped over "stop being loud baka" Yuki hit him upside the head "ouch kibibble" he rubbed it.

Yuki placed her hands on her hips "why did I get stuck in the same team with you baka" "don't ask me…I feel the same way about the dobe".

"Life is such a youthful experience" Rock Lee appeared "hi dad" Yuki sighed "what is wrong" "nothing" Yuki smiled "let's get a bit of training in huh" Lee asked and lifted her up over his shoulder Yuki giggled.

Taichi and Minato looked at each other.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Shuichi threw the kunai's at the targets he dodged flying ones he did a flip and landed on the branch of a tree he made hand signs "red eyed Jutsu".

There was a puff of smoke a ferret appeared with red eyes and a summoning signs on its front of the top it was wearing "Tail torpedoes".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"This is such a drag" Koji slumped forward Temari Nara (nee Sabuku) watched him "you can't wake that attitude Koji this is an exam" "it's just too troublesome" said Koji.

Tamaru gave Shikamaru a look "say something Shikamaru" "it's all so troublesome".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Sally ate some corn chips Ino watched as she carried on eating.

Sally continued "are you going to get any training in at all" "no" she shook her head Ino looked at Choji "say something",

"What can I possibly say" he answered "ahhh".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Akamaru you did good" Kiba praised the large white dog "woof" Kiba turned to his son "show me Haruchichi's special technique".

"Right" Chintaro gave a wolfish grin.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Kunai storm" Kunai's flew and every which was Kin made another couple of hand signs, Kunkura watched with a smirk.

Tenten walked up "Kin time to go".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Good luck Wufei" Shino stood with his arms folded "I won't need it".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Welcome back" Hokage-Naru said "okay the exams will begin" "what about the proctor" Taichi asked Yuki punched his head "shut it baka" there was a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru stood in the placed of the smoke "I will be the proctor for the first part if you would like to make yourself comfy in the waiting room.

"This is taking for ever" Taichi moaned Yuki rolled her eyes at him, Taichi looked round "all these people are Genins" "there are a lot of them" Taichi nodded along.

"Well, Well if it isn't the loser Uzumaki" Taichi turned round "Shuichi" he said Shuichi stood with his team mates "hi Sally" Yuki and Sally walked off talking.

"Uzumaki is actually at the Chuunin exams" "so what" "just never thought I would see it is all" Shuichi stated Taichi placed his hands on hips "I'm just as strong as anyone of the other genin here" Yoji walked up.

"So true" he folded his arms "what do you want Hyuga" Shuichi asked "Ooooooh I don't know because your being a big headed bastard" Yoji said.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes "I'll get you Hyuga" he walked off Koji sighed.

"So troublesome"

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

All the Genins sat in a room behind the tables Shikamaru stood in front of all of them "you will have a written test….it will be two hours and no breaks".

"Now there are people in the room if they catch you, you will be out".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi walked out "well" Naruto and Sasuke walked up to them "I think I just blew it".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Doshi, uni, saru, tori, ohitsuji" Taichi did the hand signs "Doshi, uni, saru, tori, ohitsuji" Taichi repeated it.

"Summoning Jutsu" his hand hit the ground and there was a puff of smoke a medium size snake appeared it hissed at him.

"Ohhhh" Taichi sighed.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Welcome back" Shikamaru said they were in the room again Taichi looked up "we have your results".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Naruto paced "Naruto would you stop" Iruka said "I can't" he carried on Sasuke was leaning against the wall arms folded "dobe calm down it's not good in your condition" Iruka looked up "condition" he asked.

"Great thanks Sasuke-teme" said man grunted "Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" Iruka stood hands on hips "you tell me what is going on now".

"I'm pregnant".

"Pregnant" Iruka smiled Kakashi entered the room "so I'm going to a granddad again" Naruto nodded Sasuke walked up and placed both hands on Naruto's stomach "yes".

TBC…..

Preview

Sharingan Activated

"I'm afraid Team 7 did not pass" "what" Shikamaru sighed "Team 7 did not pass only two answered them correctly" "which two" asked Lee.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that" "no way that's not fair" "we don't need to know it's obviously Taichi" Yuki said Taichi looked at her "excuse me"

"You heard me, such a baka".

Taichi bit his bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyyubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING! This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, and MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on their ninja adventure.

Chapter 3

Sharingan Activated

"Team 3, 8, 9, 10" Shikamaru stated "have all passed" there were cheers "what" Taichi blinked Yuki narrowed her eyes "thanks a lot loser" she flipped her hair and walked off.

Taichi looked at Minato "I swear I answered all the questions" Minato walked off.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"I'm afraid Team 7 did not pass" "what" Shikamaru sighed "Team 7 did not pass only two answered them correctly" "which two" asked Lee.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that" "no way that's not fair" "we don't need to know it's obviously Taichi" Yuki said Taichi looked at her "excuse me" "You heard me, such a baka".

Taichi bit his bottom lip.

"Please Shikamaru I'm not asking you as a friend or the Hokage but as a father….please" Shikamaru sighed "okay…..Yuki Lee".

Everyone looked at her "bu…..bu….but I" Taichi narrowed his eyes "you blamed me" he said "I…..I" she bit her bottom lip Minato sighed "I'm outta here" he shoved his hands in his pockets "no wait Minato" Sasuke said.

"Are you sure my daughter" Lee began "I am pretty sure Lee" Shikamaru said Yuki wiped her face Taichi looked down.

"Guys I am so sorry" "save it loser" Taichi told her he and Minato left.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

A hooded figure ran and jumped through the forest.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi looked out of the window a steaming bowel of ramen sat in front of him the door opened and folded his arms Naruto came in Taichi looked up.

"That is very strange you haven't eaten your ramen" he sat down next to him "I'm not hungry" Naruto smiled.

"I know something that will cheer you up".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Go on then what did you want to tell us" Taichi asked Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other than at the kids "I'm going to have another baby" said Naruto "r-r-really" Taichi smiled and stood up "yes" Sasuke looked at Minato "Min".

"Congratulations it's great".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Naruto sighed he sat behind the Hokage desk there was a knock on the door "come" Shikamaru walked and shut through the door and stepped forward.

"Shikamaru I am going to let team 7 compete still" "oh…are you sure isn't that like favouritism" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm that's what I thought at first" he shook his head "but Gaara is joining Kage this year so" Shikamaru nodded.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Woohooo yeah" Taichi jumped up and down and cheered Naruto smiled and then Yuki smiled "were in yeah" Taichi said.

Taichi giggled hands behind his huge smile on his face "okay in two days".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Stupid Jutsu" Taichi folded his arms "humph" he unfolded his arms "Doshi, uni, saru, tori, ohisuji" he laid his hand and hit the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" there was a puff of smoke a large snake about the size of an anaconda "yes" he cheered the snake hissed and looked at Taichi.

"Master" Taichi sat down opposite and folded his arms "what's your name" "Smanda" "cool I'm Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha" "pleased to meet you ma" "no" Taichi shook his head.

"Don't need to call me master" Smanda hissed "okay" Taichi smiled.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"The kids are finally going to be in the Chuunin exams" there was no answer "teme" he turned Sasuke was watching him from the bed Naruto folded his arms.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying" he asked Naruto placed one hand on his bump Sasuke licked his lips "of course" he answered Naruto pouted.

"Do you realise how sexy you are with that baby bump" Naruto's smile turned foxy Sasuke nodded "well get used to it Sasuke because this is the last sexy bump you're getting" Sasuke sighed.

"Are you sure" Naruto nodded "I'm 100% sure" 'and that means you, you stupid fox'.

'_I swear on my 9 tales'._

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Battle royale" Taichi walked into the kitchen "morning" said Naruto he placed a bowl down Taichi ate.

"Todays the day" said Taichi "It certainly is".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Hello I am Torono Yuina" the proctor said all the Genins stood outside the huge gate "I will be the proctor for this part" Taichi sighed "while you are in the forest of death you will have to battle teams of three to gain three different marked scrolls".

"Once you have all three of these then you can make your way to the tower" she explained "and you have three days" a couple of them shouted "no way can we do it before then" "too right" said Taichi.

"Quite down…..you will start in 10 minutes" genin began to scatter "oh and one more thing" she said "consent forms".

"Ta dad" Taichi took the form from Sasuke and went he shook his head "um Hokage-sama" a voice said Sasuke looked and Taichi stopped and turned back round to them.

Shuichi held out the consent form "please could you" he looked down Naruto smiled "sure" he took it and signed.

"Th-thank you sir" he took it and walked he then stopped at Tai's side they looked at each other.

"Loser" Shuichi walked off.

"Arrrrrgh I hate him".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Taichi leaned against the tree Yuki and Minato were with him, Naruto waddled up Sai with him "ma" Taichi walked up and hugged him.

"Hey just came to see you off" Sai said "oh you didn't have to do that Sai-sensei" Yuki had hearts in her eyes Minato rolled his eyes.

10 minutes later.

"Okay good luck Genins…sees you in 3 days and good luck again".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

The hooded figure made a hand sign "transform" he removed the hood to reveal a blonde haired leaf ninja.

"I'll get you Uchiha".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Nothing but tree" Taichi stated "we are in a forest" Yuki said "let's start a fire" Taichi said "fire style fire ball Jutsu".

The fire lit up "one night already so that means only two days…excellent" Taichi said with a roll of his eyes they all leaned with their eyes closed Taichi leaned against the tree he had a kunai in his hand..

There was a noise from the tree Minato opened one eye he nudged Taichi he opened both his eyes and nodded then jumped up.

A blur flew out of the trees

A ninja appeared.

"Who the hell are you" Minato asked the ninja laughed "I could not fool you could I…..I would not think nothing else of the Uchiha".

Taichi narrowed his eyes Yuki grabbed some kunai's and got into a defence position".

The ninja made a hand sign "fire style" "no" Minato closed then opened his eyes "Sharingan" the ninja narrowed his eyes "fire ball Jutsu" ninja blew fire at all three of them they dodged the attack.

"I repeat who are you" "my name is Nero" he said Minato dodged the kunai thrown at him Taichi jumped up and landed on the tree branch "okay" Yuki threw kunai.

Nero waved his hand "fire spear flame wind" Yuki flew back and hit the tree "Yuki" Taichi said "I'm okay".

Minato ran towards Nero and he dodged him "don't think so" Minato pulled the wire it wrapped round Nero "fuck" Taichi smirked "summoning Jutsu" his palm hit the floor Smada appeared he hissed.

Minato pulled the wires Nero fell and hit the floor "Smanda" he hissed and slithered round Nero "fire ignition" the wire caught fire Smanda slithered away Nero screamed.

Taichi jumped from the tree.

Yuki struggled to get up a hand appeared she looked up Taichi grinned Minato walked towards Nero, Taichi and Yuki followed "is he" there was a puff of smoke.

A log appeared "damn" Taichi sighed Minato's eyes turned back to normal.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Nero watched from the tree he narrowed his eyes, he moved his hand to a pouch he removed clay and started shaping it and then threw the little clay bug onto Yuki's weapons pouch.

Nero smirked 'now I know what they're made of'.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Hey look a scroll" Taichi picked it up "careful Taichi it might be" "it's fine" Taichi looked up at them and in his eyes his Sharingan was appeared.

Taichi smirked.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Naruto sat up in bed he rubbed his stomach and then elbowed Sasuke "hm…..dobe" he scrunched up his face up.

"Teme" he cried out Sasuke sat up "Naruto" "I'm…the babies".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

They walked through the forest "one day exactly" Yuki said "great" Minato sighed he looked round "two scrolls we need one more and we can go" Taichi stated.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeew bug" Yuki screeched they stopped walking "Yuki" Taichi said.

The ground was crawling with bugs "wait" Taichi activated his Sharingan "there's only one genin I know".

A swarm of wasps headed for them Wufei and the rest of team 9 appeared "fire ball" Taichi killed the wasps Wufei growled.

Haruchichi barked "it's the Uchiha's" Chintaro growled "oh looks its dog boy…so got any scrolls?" Kin held the three out.

"If you can't beat us we will give you it" "really" "yes but" Minato raised an eyebrow "you can't use Th….actually Minato can bug you" "fuck that bastard" Minato stepped forward "Sharingan…let's do this".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"I hate you Saaaaasuke" Naruto screamed "breath Naruto" said Sakura "owwwww" he gripped a hold of Sasuke's hand "I'm g….oh" Sasuke winced.

"This really hurts" he rubbed his hand Sakura and Naruto looked at him.

"Well it does".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

"Bloody Uchiha's" Chintaro groaned Kin looked up at the sky "I told you not to challenge them" Chintaro sighed.

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

Team 7 jumped through the forest "one more place" said Taichi "good" Yuki smiled Taichi jumped and landed on another tree.

"Here we come, Chuunin exams".

TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH-TBH

There was a loud wail coming from the bed "Naruto we did it" Sasuke held a baby in his arms one in Naruto's, Sakura and Iruka's.

"So what are their names Naruto…..or have you not decided" asked Iruka, Naruto looked at Sasuke "we've talked about this a couple of times actually" said Sasuke.

"I have Tetsuya…Sakura has Jin, Iruka you have the girl Yuna…and Sasuke has" Sasuke looked down at the baby in his arms.

"This is Kyyubi" the baby stuck his tiny tongue out he had al little dusting of dark orange hair "wow" Sakura smiled "I'm proud of you Naruto" Iruka said and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks".

TBC…

Preview

Minato held the scroll in his hand Taichi held one his and Yuki held the third "okay let's open them at the same time" Yuki suggested.

"Right" Taichi agreed "On the count of three 1, 2, 3" all three opened the scrolls there was smoke coming from the scroll on the floor.

The three stepped back "oh crap".


	5. Chapter 5

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyuubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on there ninja adventure.

Last Chapter

There was a loud wail coming from the bed "Naruto we did it" Sasuke held a baby in his arms one in Naruto's, Sakura and Iruka's.

"So what are their names Naruto…..or have you not decided" asked Iruka, Naruto looked at Sasuke "we've talked about this a couple of times actually" said Sasuke.

"I have Tetsuya…Sakura has Jin, Iruka you have the girl Yuna…and Sasuke has" Sasuke looked down at the baby in his arms.

"This is Kyyubi" the baby stuck his tiny tongue out he had al little dusting of dark orange hair "wow" Sakura smiled "I'm proud of you Naruto" Iruka said and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks".

**Chapter Five **

**The Next Step**

There was a howl, Taichi opened his eyes directing them around the area.

The other two of the group were fast asleep he stood up and stretched.

Taichi walked up to the water and kneeled he splashed water on his face he hummbed a fish swam past.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH

Naruto opened his eyes and then turned his head, Sasuke had a bundle in his arms.

Naruto smiled and sat up.

"How long has he been asleep?" Sasuke got up walked to Naruto he then sat on the bed.

"15 minutes" Naruto kissed the babies downy hair.

"My little Kyuubi" Sasuke smiled.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Minato got up from the floor "its time to go we haven't got much time".

Taichi got up from the floor and walked to put the fire out

"Right which way".

"This way let's go".

They jumped from tree to tree "god this is a long way" Taichi moaned.

"Jump, jump, flip, flip" he landed on a branch "did you hear that" he reached into his weapons pouch and held a kunai.

Then the Uzumaki-Uchiha's activated their sharingan.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Naruto changed the girl's nappy, Yuna, Jin and Tetsuya were in a row legs and arms in the air.

"Hm I have a system" he wiped "eeeeew".

The door opened Sasuke walked in with Kyuubi against his chest.

"Did you get my ramen" Naruto looked up "yeah" he sat.

"I can't wait for then boys too see these three" said Naruto "yeah" Sasuke kissed Kyuubi's head.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Taichi made a hand sigh "shadow clone jutsu" a load of Taichi appeared.

The other nin attached "Uzumaki-Uchiha barrage" they all attacked the nin it hit the floor.

"Hm don't mess with an Uzumaki-Uchiha and expect to win".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Kyuubi started crying, Naruto walked up to the cot and picked him up.

"Shhhhh baby boy your wake your brothers and sister up" he said.

Sasuke walked in "whats up?" he asked "Kyuubi wont stop crying" "come here" Sasuke took him and he stopped crying.

"Hn" Naruto folded his arms "well someone is certainly a daddies boy".

Naruto's cheeks puffed out "don't do that you look like a chipmunk".

Naruto's cheeks deflated.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"We should open them" Taivhi took the scroll "don't you dare Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha".

Yuki tld him she placed her hands on her waist and then took the scroll of him.

"How'd you get these off Minato" she asked.

"I'm a brilliant pick pocket" Taichi grinned.

Minato walked up to them and took it "give me those" he placed them back in his pouch "its time to go".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Shuichi stopped, Koji and Sally stopped beside him, he then produced a scroll and then made some hand signs over it.

"Ninja art Pupozan" his palm hit the floor there was a cloud of smoke.

A wolf appeared with blue and gray fur "Halo scout ahead for 6-8" he told it.

Halo nodded and ran off.

Sally and Koji stood waiting and then Halo appeared "3 ninja from another village".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi stopped "I see it" he said the others stopped and looked ahead.

"Me too" Minato said "me three" Yuki smiled "then lets get to the tower" they jumped again.

'I'm going to become Hokage'.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Any time now".

Naruto looked at the clock.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Sooo many steps" Taichi moaned as they walked up a huge lot of steps "stop moaning".

Taichi shoved his hands into his pockets, Yuki walked ahead of both of them "nearly there" she told them.

Taichi looked up "your kidding me".

And finally Team 7 reached the double doors.

"Here we are" Yuki smiled hands on her hips, Taichi blinked up at the doors in front of him.

Mianto moved his hand ver the seal "it is sealed" "with" Taichi asked, Yuki hit his head "you baka".

Yuki took it and a kunai "all it, is, is locked".

Yuki cut it and Minato opened the door they all walked in there was a sign on the wall.

"Open the scroll" Taichi raised an eyebrow.

Minato held the scroll in his hand Taichi held one in his and Yuki held the third "okay let's open them at the same time" Yuki suggested.

"Right" Taichi agreed "On the count of three 1, 2, 3" all three opened the scrolls there was smoke coming from the scroll on the floor.

The three stepped back "oh crap".

"A smoke bomb".

The snoke finally cleared off after a little while "Hokage".

All three exclaimed Naruto grinned.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Hello" Taichi picked up the little girl she sucked her thumb.

"Another girl in the family" Taichi smiled, Naruto held Kyuubi "I like you" Yuki rubbed noses with Jin.

Minato held out Tetsuya "he's not a disease Minato" Sasuke told him, Minato then pulled him closer.

Tetsuya whimpered and then Minato rubbed his back.

"So now were back to what now" Yuki asked, Sai stepped forward "all the ones who made it will meet in the battle down for further instructions".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"He said his name was Nero" Mianto said and he was with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nero" Minato nodded "did he say anything else?" asked Sasuke, Minato nodded.

"He had fire style but me and Taichi beat him and he disappeared then that was that" he explained.

"Okay you can go" Minato left, Naruto looked at his husband "we need to keep an eye on this Nero person".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Okay Genins" Naruto stood in front of them most of them, most of the jounins stood on the platform with him.

"You have reached the next to last stage of the chuunin exams".

Taichi smiled.

"In 5 days you will come back here for the battle royale".

They all cheered "you are dismissed….this is your time for training".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Day One

"I want to learn a new jutsu" Taichi said "no" Naruto shook his head "your not ready" he told him.

"What do you mean I'm not ready of course I am" he hit his hnad with his fist.

Naruto stepped forward and placed his and on Taichi's shoulders "trust me on this you are not ready" he sighed and stepped back.

"I'm going to train",

Taichi walked off, Kakashi landed next to Naruto "we know where he gets his 'I-won't-give-up-attitude".

"Yeah".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Stupid parents" Taichi threw kunai at the targets he pouted he then activated his sharingan "want to spar" Yoji walked out from behind a tree.

Taichi turned roun "Yoji" he glomped him "yeah okay" he pushed him off "well wanna spar" he asked Taichi nodded.

"Sharingan VS Byukgan".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Day Two

Minato dodged the fire balls directed at him from Sasuke he threw some throwing stars at him and then Sasuke dodged.

"You have a lot to learn" Sasuke smirked.

Lightning began from his hand "Chidori".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Yuki yawned, Sakura walked up behind her and placed her hands on her soulders.

"Have you decided yet on what you are going to do to pass" asked Sakura "no" she shrugged.

Sakura looked at her "you made it this far".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

"Treat me to ramen" Taichi wailed "quit it" Sasuke changed the babies bum.

"I'm hungry for ramen" Minato hit him "get off dobe".

"I'll treat yu to ramen teme" "cool…..and don't call me teme".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Day Three

"Summoning jutsu" Minato's hand hit the ground, Gamatan came out.

"What's up boss" he asked "training" he answered him he made another hand sign.

"Okay, mind if I watch" "whatever".

Gamatan blinked "great I get stuck with the moody one" he hopped onto a rock and watched Minato "something exciting should happen".

Kunai flew towards Minato he activated his sharingan and dodged them he turned.

A guy stepped out "who are you?" the guy smiled "the names Si…..I was wondering if we could spar".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH -

Day Four

Taichi rolled over and fell out of bed "ouch" he rubbed his head.

There was a knock on the door "I'm getting up" he stood and went to the door and then opened it.

"Were going out for dinner in a couple of hours be ready" said Sasuke "yeah okay whatever".

Sasuke left, Taichi sighed.

"Are you excited?" asked Sasuke "why?" asked Taichi "well you're excited over everything else" Mainato mumbled and ate some rice.

Taichi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kids enough" Naruto sat down "were not arguing anymore" Naruto told them.

"Sorry mum".

"Don't call me mum" he said.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Day Five

Naruto smiled "welcome back again" he had his arms folded "todays' match up of genins will happen now".

The screen above the Hokage and other shinobi lit up.

"Come on" Taichi crossed his fingers 'me, me, me, me' they all watched the screen.

It stopped.

"Sally Akimichi and Pinako Tamada".

Sally swallowed "oh crap" Ino patted her back "you got this far might as well go for it" Sally mumbled and walked up.

"Okay I want a nice clean battle" the proctor for the exam stood between them "okay you will start now "he jumped out of the way.

Pinako unfolded her arms they stared at each other.

"Well isn't one of them going to attack" Taichi raised an eyebrow "they will in their own time" Sai said.

Pinako took out a kunai and ran towards her, Sally swallowed and her opponent attacked.

Sally flew back and hit the wall "crap" Pinako attacked again.

Sally dodged her and flipped back she breathed out a breathe.

Pinako turned round.

Pinako threw some weapons at her "partial expansion jutsu" her arm got bigger she moved her arms towards Pinako but she dodged them.

"Hmmm" Pinako took a couple of kunai out and attacked there was an explosion a then the smoke cleared.

"Arg" Sally was flat on her back "the winner is Pinako".

Ino sighed and shock her head, Choji was eating a bag of potato chips, Jun stood with them "that's Sally for you".

**Flash back**

"_**Don't you think you should stop eating" Koji said and watched her eating.**_

"_**Too nice" she said and continued to eat.**_

_**Rock Lee watched with interest he raised both of his rather large eyebrows watching Sally.**_

"_**You have your fathers appetite".**_

Present

"We will start the next match" the screen above Narut's head started again.

Taichi looked up at the screen he had his fingers crossed 'now come on me please be me'.

Yuki looked up "Koji Nara and Sabuku No Kin" she copied the names from the board.

Taichi pouted.

"This is such a drag" Koji slumped "go for it Koji" Tamari smiled "she's right go for it".

Shikamaru told him and then Koji looked at him.

"Fine" he went.

Kin walked into the arena he looked round he took a kunai and ran a shadow headed for him and he dodged it.

Koji walked into the arena with a hand sign "okay I got outsmarted cousin huh" "we are only cousins in blood not in name" Koji raised an eyebrow.

Taichi rolled his eyes "Kin is so high maintenance" he leaned on the railing "come on I want to see a fight" he called out.

"Shut up baka" said Yuki.

Kin took out a scroll from his back pouch and opened it "there is no way to make a shadow for 2.4 hours" Kin bit his thumb.

"Summoning 1,000 kunai blades".

TBC….

Preview

Wufei held his arm out a lot of bugs made their way through the sleeve of his coat.

"Ewwwww" Yuki stepped back "I hate bugs".

Yuki shivered.

"Sounds just like you Sakura" Naruto snickered.

Sakura kicked his shin "ouch".

**Haven't updated in a while I guess it's because I wasn't sure about continuing it doesn't help that I don't have not got a beta but I love this story so any way hope you enjoyed that chapter another should be out soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyuubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on there ninja adventure.

Last Chapter

"Sally Akimichi and Pinako Tamada".

Sally swallowed "oh crap" Ino patted her back "you got this far might as well go for it" Sally mumbled and walked up.

"Okay I want a nice clean battle" the proctor for the exam stood between them "okay you will start now "he jumped out of the way.

Pinako unfolded her arms they stared at each other.

"Well isn't one of them going to attack" Taichi raised an eyebrow "they will in their own time" Sai said.

Pinako took out a kunai and ran towards her, Sally swallowed and her opponent attacked.

Sally flew back and hit the wall "crap" Pinako attacked again.

Sally dodged her and flipped back she breathed out a breathe.

Pinako turned round.

Pinako threw some weapons at her "partial expansion jutsu" her arm got bigger she moved her arms towards Pinako but she dodged them.

"Hmmm" Pinako took a couple of kunai out and attacked there was an explosion a then the smoke cleared.

"Arg" Sally was flat on her back "the winner is Pinako".

Ino sighed and shock her head, Choji was eating a bag of potato chips, Jun stood with them "that's Sally for you".

**Chapter Six**

Koji narrowed his eyes the scroll opened up Koji dodged with his hand still in a hand sign.

He closed one eye.

Kin wrote on another scroll "kunai storm" they flew towards Koji he dodged but one whizzed past his arm.

"Crap" he released the hand sign and held his bleeding arm .

Kin smirked.

'I know you Nara….your planning something" Kin opened up a scroll and bit at his thumb and slapped his hand down.

"Summoning, Beetle and Buzz" he said.

Two puppets appeared.

Koji stood up and removed his hand from his arm 'crap'.

Kin moved his right arm back the puppets whole body moved.

"How is he moving the whole thing" Taichi asked he blinked "watch and learn" Sai said.

Koji rubbed his arm 'I am not ready for this' he stepped back.

"Attack Beetle" the puppet headed for Koji.

Koji held his arm up "I forfeit".

"What" Temari said "what are you doing Koji we've been over this".

Koji puffed out some air, Kin stopped the attack on Koji "did I just hear you right" Kin said.

"I'm not ready for this I told my sensei I was not ready I told my parents" Koji said "and I'm not ready" he let his hand go down.

"Sorry proctor I'm pulling out".

Taichi blinked "well that was a bummer" he huffed pouted and crossed his arms "shut it baka".

"Due to Koji Nara pulling out of his battle Kin No Sabuku is winner by default".

Koji walked up "Koji" Shikamaru placed his hand on Koji's shoulder.

The screen flashed with names then stopped.

Yuki looked up "me…I'm next" "yeah and with bug boy" Taichi laughed, Yuki and Minato both hit him in the back of his head.

"Yuki Lee" the proctor said 'here goes nothing' she went.

Wufei stepped onto the stage hands at his sides with a blank expression on his face well what you could see of it.

Wufei held his arm out a lot of bugs made their way through the sleeve of his coat.

"Ewwwww" Yuki stepped back "I hate bugs".

Yuki shivered "Sounds just like you Sakura" Naruto snickered.

Sakura kicked his shin "ouch".

Yuki shrieked again.

"I take it back she's worse than you" Naruto stepped out of the way of her fist "you can't hit the Hokage".

Sasuke shook his head.

Wufei held his arms out and started chanting "doshi, saru, foragan, ohitsuji, inu…insect wall".

Bugs gathered up around Yuki she went to move "not so fast" Wufei held his other hand out more bugs appeared.

Yuki cried out.

The Bugs then dispersed Yuki was on her knees, she breathed "can you still fight" the proctor asked.

"I" Yuki struggled 'why did I have to get stuck with bug boy' Yuki got up she took out a kunai from her weapons pouch.

'I can win this I can'.

Yuki made a hand sign "clone jutsu" another Yuki appeared she held her arm back and clenched her fists.

Yuki jumped up high in the air and did a spin and then her fist lit up she hit Wufei.

Wufei stared at her "eeeeeeew" she removed her hand they were covered in bugs "insect clone".

Wufei hit the back of Yuki's head she hit the floor "the winner is Wufei Aburame".

"Yuki" whispered Taichi.

"We will be taking an hour break see you back here then" Naruto stated.

Si watched the scene and then looked over at the Uzumaki-Uchiha clan he narrowed his eyes and then looked away as Sasuke looked up.

Sasuke looked over at Si and caught him staring "Sasuke-teme you coming" Naruto called "keep your hair on Dobe".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Well done Haruchichi" "Chintaro can I have a word" Chintaro turned round.

Kiba stood with Akamaru "sure dad".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Shuichi threw kunai at the targets 'I will be the best I will kill that bastard who killed my family'.

"I'll do it I'll reach the top".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Welcome back for last parts of the chuunin exam second round" Naruto stated the screen started scrolling names and it eventually stopped.

Naruto looked up.

"Not me" Taichi moaned.

Chintaro rubbed at Haruchichi's head "this is our time to shine" he grinned showing his canines.

Si jumped down from above "Si Aomori from Iwagakure" the proctor said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Let the battle commence".

Si took a kunai from is pouch Chintaro grinned "that won't help you buddy" Chintaro said.

"Byakugan" the veins round Chintaro's eyes appeared 'your real so no surprise" Chintaro said "go Haruchichi" he said.

Haruchichi jumped up and then landed right next to Chintaro then he made a hand sign there was a puff of smoke.

And two Chintaro's appeared they both grinned.

Si stood still like a statue 'let's just get this over with so I can move onto revenge'.

Si made a hand sign "earth release" the ground started shaking "hiding like a mole technique" je disappeared.

"Okay where the hell did you go" both the Chintaro's said.

Si took out some plain clay and started to mold, there was a clay spider it crawled from the hole he did another hand sign "release".

The spiders manipulated "oh god".

Chintaro's clone jumped out of the way a load of spiders crawled out.

Si appeared "explosive clay minions".

"Chintaro watch out" shouted Taichi.

The bombs began detonating Chintaro ran and his twin changed back to Haruchichi.

Chintaro hit the wall "ah" Haruchichi yipped Si laughed "sorry kid I suggest you quite before you serious hurt yourself" Si took some clay from his pouch and clapped it onto a bird "now for a final piece"

Chintaro's eyes widened "explosive clay".

Si made a hand sign the bird grew "explosive clay activated" it blew up Chintaro flew through the air and hit the wall,

"Arrrf" Haruchichi struggled to get up and collapsed "the winner is Si".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Next match will be Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha vs Yasuyuki could you please both enter the arena"

Minato walked into the arena.

Taichi had a pout on his face "why does the dobe get to go before me I'm the better twin" Taichi said "shut up idiot" Yuki stated.

Minato watched his opponent enter the arena.

"Go" the proctor said.

Minato closed his eyes "sharingan" he opened them Yasayuki attacked "fire style fire ball jutsu" Minato released.

Minato took a shuriken and threw it up he made a hand sign "all directions shuriken" the fire cleared.

A log appeared Minato looked round "where did she go?" "ahhh" Yasayuki headed for Minato.

He turned sharingan shining he made a hand sign "summoning jutsu" his palm hit the floor there was a puff of smoke.

'Come on please work' Minato pleaded.

And the same thought was going through the Uchiha clans heads.

A huge rad appeared "where am I?" he looked up "boss toad I need your help".

Gamakichi took the sword out and slashed at the opponent another log appeared and Yasayuki appeared behind him.

Gamakichi jumped up and turned round "ready" he asked Minato nodded ""chakra string" it wrapped round the opponent "ahhhh".

Minato held the string with one hand as Gamakichi's cheeks puffed out Minato made a hand sign with the other hand.

"Wind release toad oil flame bullet" Minato blew and Gamakichi relased.

There was an explosion.

Minato jumped down of Gamakichi 'did I do it' the smoke finally cleared Yasayuki was on the ground.

"The winner is Minato".

Taichi grinned "you did it dobe" he shouted.

Minato looked up "shut your mouth your too loud little brother".

"Were twins".

Minato looked "thank you Gamakichi" he looked down "it won't be happening again" he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Me finally" Taichi grinned arms in the air "woooohooo".

"Troublesome" Koji said "well you can't say he doesn't take after Naruto" Temari stated.

"I think he might be even louder" Shikamaru said.

Shuichi entered the arena he looked up "are you coming or what loser" he called up to Taichi.

Taichi narrowed his eyes "I'm not a loser bastard" he jumped up onto the railing "lets do this".

"Don't you dare Taichi Itachi Uzumkaki-Uchiha" Naruto stated.

Si looked over 'his middle names Itachi'.

Taichi jumped he did a flip and landed on his feet.

Taichi grinned and help up his fingers in a piece sign "the great Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha has arrived and you better be ready bastard".

"Same to you loser".

Naruto watched "does that remind you of everything teme" he elbowed him Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eyes "don't know what you mean dobe".

"TEME!".

Shuichi attacked "I guess we've started" Taichi said and dodged all attacks Shuichi went to hit again but Taichi used a substitution.

Taichi landed on his knees "your weak Taice seethed "hi" Shuichi said "I'm not weak" he seethed "you are and I will prove it to you" Taichi made a hand sign "multiple shadow clone jutsu".

At least then of him appeared.

They all headed for Taichi "wrong move" he said "mirror wall" a shield came up around Shuichi.

All the clones hit the wall and puffed away Taichi breathed 'crap'.

Shuichi smirked "fire style fire flame bullets" he shouted Taichi dodged each of them he landed on both feet unsteady.

Taichi's sharingan activated he made a hand sign "summoning jutsu" there was a puff of smoke a huge snake appeared.

'I did it' Taichi blinked Shuichi's eyes widened the huge snake hissed "che" Taichi ran up "multiple shadow clone jutsu" he shouted.

The first one hit Shuichi he fell "Smanda" "yeessss" he hissed "hidden technique Uzumaki-Uchiha poison fire bomb".

Smanda spat some acid and Taichi done a fire ball.

"Nooo" Shuichi cried out.

Smanda disapeared.

And the smoke cleared Shuichi was flat on his back "Shuichi you okay?" Taichi walked up "I can't believe a guy like you" Taichi blinked.

"You're the sore loser still I beat you fair and square" Taichi said Shuichi got up he shrugged "let me help you "Taichi held is hand out.

Shuichi slapped it away, Taichi stepped back.

Shuichi wiped his face and the blood on his mouth "I hate you and I can't stand you" Shuichi turned and left.

Taichi bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke watched Shuichi leave.

TBC…

Preview

"The rest of the chuunin exams will commence in 2 months" there were murmurs "please settle down" Naruto said.

"Now this is purely happening for you to train and train hard" Naruto said with a smile.

"Make this years chuunin exams memorable and do your best".


	7. Chapter 7

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyuubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on there ninja adventure.

Last Chapter

Shuichi slapped it away, Taichi stepped back.

Shuichi wiped his face and his bloody mouth "I hate you and I can't stand you" Shuichi turned and left.

Taichi bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke watched Shuichi leave.

**Chapter Six**

**Let the training begin**

"The rest of the chuunin exams with commence in 2 minutes" there were murmurs "please settle down" Naruto said.

"Now this is purely happening to train and train hard" Naruto said with a smile.

"Make this year's chuunin exams memorable and do your best.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Ramen" Taichi said and looked at the bowl in front of him "it is your favourite after all" stated Naruto.

"I know it just" he sighed Naruto looked at him "don't let what Shuichi said get to you" he told him "I'm not".

"Well eat your ramen because you've got to pack" he said.

"Yeah I know".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Si was sat in a room in the dark there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened and Pinako walked in.

"Ahhhhhhh just the one I was searching for" Si smiled "you need to be replaced" he closed his eyes then opened them again.

Sharingan swirling in his eyes he smirked "sharingan".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"I will miss you aniki" Toshiko hugged Taichi she stood with all the Uchiha brood "me too" Taichi said and hugged her back.

Taichi and Sasuke had back packs.

"You look after our son Sasuke-teme" he held a red headed baby "I will dobe" he rolled his eyes.

Minato stood watching he stood with Naruto Taichi looked at him "I won't miss you dobe" he stated "feeling is mutual teme" they narrowed there eyes at each other.

"Wait up" Taichi looked Yoji ran up he breathed "Tai" "Yoji hi" he glomped him.

Neiji and Gaara walked up in a more slower pace.

"Good luck Taichi and come back safe" Yoji said as Taichi held onto his neck.

Taichi blinked "of course I will…..why you worried about me" he grinned Yoji let him go and then ruffled his hair "course not".

"It;s time to leave Taichi" came Sasuke's voice "okay".

They walked out of the gate Taichi turned round and waved "bye everyone Taichi will see you later".

Minato watched 'bye Taichi'.

Naruto placed his hand on Minato's shoulder he looked at him "don't worry" "I'm not worried" he looked away.

Naruto grinned "I know you are…..Minato first thing tomorrow morning meet me at the training field okay" he asked.

Minato nodded.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi had his hands behind his head "so where to first?" he asked "hn" Sasuke answered "no dad seriously" he asked and kicked a pebble.

"Do you know how to walk on water" Sasuke asked "duh I've known that since I was two it's the dobe that doesn't know" Taichi said in a bored tone.

Sasuke stopped Taichi walked ahead and then stopped, he turned round "why you stop?" he asked "let's set up camp".

Taichi looked "what why it's still morning" he said "there will be a reason okay" Sasuke said "right…I guess".

**Back at hidden Leaf**

Minato and Naruto's kunai clashed Naruto landed "well done come at me again" he told him "right".

Toshiko was watching 'I can't wait till I'm a ninja'.

"Good Minato let's move onto the next part" he said "hn" "I'm going to teach you how to walk on water".

Minato licked his lips 'walk on water'.

Naruto walked onto the pond "see it's pretty easy" he told him Minato walked "remember to concentrate" he said.

Minato lifted his foot up and went onto the water and fell in he coughed "okay didn't go as I planned" Naruto told him.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi breathed he landed on a tree trunk he was sweating Sasuke looked up "chidori" he activated it Taichi's eyes widened Sasuke ran.

Taichi dodged he breathed "you nearly hit me" he said "that's the point Taichi" he said and went for him Taichi activated his sharingan.

"Fire style phoenix fire wall" Taichi shouted and it covered him.

Sasuke's chidori disintegrated he jumped down and smiled Taichi jumped down "you're ready Taichi".

"Ready for what?" he asked "to learn chidori".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato ran across the water "well done Minato your ready now" Minato stopped in front of him.

"What?" he asked "to learn resengan".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"You do need to train" said Sakura, "why I lost" Yuki told her "you did not lose you have the rest of your life" Lee told her.

Yuki sighed.

Sakura placed her hands on Yuki's shoulder "with me and your father nothing can go wrong".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Shuichi sat meditating eyes closed his eyes 'I can't believe I let a loser like that beat me' he shook his head.

'I will finally defeat him'.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato held the water balloon in his hand he closed his eyes.

Narut watched him.

The water balloon burst "here is another one" Naruto handed him one.

"Okay" "don't worry Minato I didn't get it the first 20 times".

"20" Minato exclaimed "okay maybe I'm over exaggerating 15".

Minato held another "okay".

The Chakra swirled inside the water balloon burst, Minato growled "keep going" Naruto said.

Minato growled again.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi looked at Sasuke "chidori you mean" Sasuke nodded "wow cool I've always wanted that it's so much cooler than rasengan".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And I can learn hee" he grinned "okay calm down Taichi can we start now please" he asked "right away pops".

Sasuke sighed "gather the chakra in your dominant hand" "that's my right" Taichi said.

Sasuke moved his hand down and held it at the wrist Taichi coped there was a spark from his hand and then it stopped.

"Wow" Taichi "did you see that?" Taichi gave a laugh "again" Sasuke said "Okay, okay just have to say it once" Taichi rolled his eyes at him.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato summoned a clone they stood side by side "if you try it like this then it might go a little better but you won't always have to".

Naruto held his hand out "rasengan" Minato looked eyes widened.

"See easy as that" Minato nodded his clone stood and moved its hands over Minato's some chakra appeared but a flicker and died.

Naruto sighed "okay Minato let's rest and call it a day".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi snored he was in his bed roll Sasuke was leaning against the tree fire going 'how long will this take to teach him his got a mind like Naruto".

Sasuke looked over at the sleeping Taichi 'I can't believe me and the dobe made him' a small smile appeared on his face.

'And Minato, Toshiko and the babies" he closed his eyes 'night'.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato stared at his hand 'I'm the brainy one why can't I just' he rolled onto his side and smirked.

'At least I am in comfort….but I suppose Taichi could sleep anywhere'.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Yuki readjusted her headband she then looked out of the window "ah what a lovely morning…..and time to train again".

"Yuki honey ready to go" Lee called up she grabbed her bag "coming dad".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Shikamaru stood with Koji "you pulled out of the chuunin exams" "don't have to keep reminding me about that dad" Koji said.

"I'm not, I'm telling you something will I have to start double naming you" Koji shook his head "as I was saying" Shikamaru said.

"So I need to train proper training".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Arrrrrfff, Arrrrrffff" Haruchichi barked Chintaro laughed "that's good buddy…do it again" Chintaro said "arrrrrff" Haruchichi ran.

Kiba folded his arms and watched.

Hinata walked up "how's it going" she asked and held his arm "his doing okay it would f been better if he'd won".

"Kiba what have I told you" she scolded him "right, right sorry".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Sally ate.

"Done yet?" Choji asked and ate, Sally shook her head and ate some more Ino sighed.

"What did I bring in to this world" she shook her head "we love you muffin" Choji kissed her cheek.

"Eeeeeeeeeew Choji you just got grease on me" she said.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato held his palm out his clone did the same thing as before "Rasengan" he ran and hit the tree with the swirl of chakra.

Naruto watched from his spot.

Minato hit the tree and it snapped.

"I….I…..I" Minato licked his lips "you did it" Naruto smiled and walked up to him "it has taken a couple of weeks but your done now".

Minato nodded "I need a nice long break".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Well done" Sasuke said "thanks….I can't believe I really did it" Taichi cheered and jumped up and down.

Sasuke watched him "are you ready to go back" he asked him "do we have to could we not stay away a little bit longer".

"We need to get back to the leaf village" Sasuke said.

Nero watched from the trees sharingan activated 'I can see you Sasuke Uchiha'.

"But pops come on" Taichi pouted at him "argh fine why did you have to get your mothers puppy dog eyes" Sasuke said.

"Hee, hee" Taichi rubbed the back of his head "we can go to a nearby Onsen".

"Wicked…let's go" they left.

Nero followed.

"Dad" Taichi said "hn" "words dad" Taichi told him "fine yes Taichi" "better".

"Have you ever been to this one before" Taichi asked him "once when we tried to find out what is behind Kakashi's mask".

"Really and only Iruka-Sensei knows" Taichi said.

Sasuke stopped "everything okay?" Taichi looked at him "someone's following us" Sasuke said.

"And has been for a while haven't you" Sasuke said.

Nero jumped down sharingan deactivated "you" Taichi said and took out kunais "yeah me" he did a bow.

"And it's not a pleasure Sasuke Uchiha" he said "okay so you know my name what's yours?" "you want to know my name".

Nero stood up properly "my name is Nero Uchiha".

Sasuke's eyes widened "and I told you we were the only Uchiha's left" Taichi told him.

"Yeah and the exact reason for that is because Sasuke killed the other" Nero said "so uncle Itachi wanted to die" Taichi told him.

"You dare say my father's name".

"F-Father…Itachi didn't have any kids" Sasuke said "yeah and how would you know that?" he said.

"There's a reason why everything turned out the way it did" said Sasuke "I've lived my life with no one all because of you" Nero said.

"You're not the only one Nero your precious Itachi killed his whole family…..that is lonely…..my Wife lived his life all on his own and I made it worse for him".

"That's alone Nero Uchiha" Sasuke made a hand sign "fire astyle fire Phoeinx flame jutsu" he shouted.

Nero dodged it "fire style fire ball jutsu" Nero said and hit him back Sasuke moved "Sharingan" his eyes changed.

"Chidori current" Nero's eyes widened the attack hit.

Sasuke landed in a tree and breathed.

There was a laugh "remember I'm an Uchiha too" Nero's came from somewhere.

Taichi and Sasuke looked around.

"This won't be the last of this I'll be back for you and your family" Nero's laugh faded.

"See you soon Sasuke Uchiha".

TBC…

Preview

"Why do I need to pack" asked Minato.

"Because" Naruto stated "were going to have a nice relaxation time" Naruto grinned he was in his jounin jacket.

Bag slung over his shoulder "okay" Minato said "let's go then, don't worry enjoy yourself".


	8. Chapter 8

**To Become Hokage**

"" Speech

'' thoughts

TBH-

'' _Kyuubi speaking and cage_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on their ninja adventure.

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto walked ahead with Minato following him Minato walked behind him behind trying to pace up with his father "come in Minato don't dally" he said "pick up your pace".

Minato sighed "I'm picking up my pace"

"You are not pacing fast enough" Naruto said.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Ahhhhh" Raichi sunk into the water and closed his eyes "this is nice" he said Sasuke was relaxing beside him.

"So how long are we staying here for" came a voice "just a day" came another voice the door opened.

"Dobe" Taichi jumped up Minato and Naruto walked in "Sasuke-teme fancy seeing you here" Naruto walked and got in.

Minato followed.

"Oh that is just great I came to train and relax and I am still stuck with you" he screeched "your too loud teme".

"I'm not a teme".

Naruto swam over to Sasuke "hey teme" he pecked his neck, Sasuke eyes closed "not here" he whispered "spoilsport".

Mianto and Taichi were arguing.

"Sasuke everything okay?" Naruto asked him "dobe" he looked at him "hey S" Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck "Sasuke".

Taichi and Minato stopped and looked at them "did something happen?" asked Minato "yes it did…..that kid Nero showed up, dad's a uncle because he's Itachi's son".

Minato looked at them.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked at him "come on let's go talk" they both stood up "boys you'll be aright" they left.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Sasuke you can't be serious. Itachi didn't have a kid when would he of had the time that Nero cant can't that much older".

"Don't you think I know that dobe" he said to him "but that's what he said" Sasuke said "is there no way we can find out".

"Only if he would want to but do you think that is going to happen seriously" Sasuke sighed, Naruto placed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why did this have to happen now when it was all over with and now" Naruto sighed "I am sorry Sasuke but just think you have a nephew the last piece of Itachi"

Sasuke sighed.

"Only if I can make him see"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi floated "ahhhh really, really relaced hmmm" he sighed.

Minato rolled his eyes "you don't have to keep going on about it" he told him "shhhhhhhh your ruining my mood".

Taichi lifted his hand up "I'm all pruned I better get out" he got up and walked Minato yawned.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Taichi dried his hair "hey….wh-where" he looked round "all our stuff is gone" he screeched.

The screen door opened Minato rushed in "what's all the screaming about?" he asked and helped up the towel that was round his waist.

"Our stuff's gone" he pointed "it could not have just disappeared".

"Well dobe it has…..and I am going to find clues" Taichi did some hand signs "summoning jutsu" his palm hit the floor.

"I need your help" the snake hissed "yes master" Taichi smiled "our stuff's gone missing…can you help us relocate it" "yesssssssss" it slithered away.

Taichi looked at Minato "well dobe" he asked "well what" "summoning Gamatan might help".

"I don't want to" he said "dont be a dobe, dobe this is our stuff" "fine" he did the hand signs "summoning jutsu".

Gamatan appeared "what can I do for you, boss" "well need your help".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Naruto giggled "Sasuke you told me to stop now your doing it" he pushed him off "we don't have any kids no Hokage or ANBU duties" he kissed his ear.

"Ah" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato calmly walked Gamatan hopped next to him "no sign of anything kid" he said.

Minato didn't answer "you're not giving me the silent treatment are you kid huh" Gamatan asked.

"Okay maybe you are".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Hm" Taichi folded his arms "well so much for this being easy" he sighed his summoning snake was ahead.

"Snakey you never did tell me your name" Taichi asked "Slith" it answered.

"Cool".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Sasuke sat up and yawned, Naruto slept beside him snoring he got out of the bed and stretched.

The door opened and Sasuke stepped out "and to see what those kids are up to".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Over with it's so over with" Taichi sat down on the bench Slith was next to him.

Taichi folded his arms and pouted.

"This is not fair sooooo sooo not far why'd it have to happen to me" he moaned "why you moaning for" Naruto asked.

Taichi looked up.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Minato stopped Sasuke stood arms folded "what are you up to" he asked "our clothes have disappeared".

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"I'm sure we can replace your clothes" Naruto said "but that's not the point mom" he said "don't call me mom" he said "don't call me mum" Naruto said.

"But you are Mum" Tai blinked.

"That's not the point tai I'm not a women"

"But you gave birth to us" Tai said to him "that's true"

"That's" "come on Mum"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Sasuke shook his head "your brothers ide really. A clothes thief" Minato shrugged "let's find him and get it sorted"

Minato nodded "okay then" they left.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Yuki breathed and then landed on a branch "dad can we please stop?" she asked "why would we do that"

"Because I've had enough" Yuki said "enough is not a word I know" Lee said

"oh"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Nero sat down

'think Nero just think' Nero put down his head back 'you can do better than this'

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Sasuke had his hands shoved into his pockets Naruto was walking in front of him.

"This is so bring" Tai sighed and moaned "well you're going to have to lump it" Minato sighed.

Tai pouted "I don't want to lump it" Tai said.

"Couldn't I just summon a snake and ride home" Tai asked "don't be lazy what kind of shinobi are you" Minato said.

Naruto smiled 'god I love this' he looked at Sasuke 'I hope everything is okay Sasuke' he looked ahead.

"I see Konaha" Tai said and pointed, they stopped walking. Naruto smiled "so we are lets go"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Hokage-sama" Sai bowed "you minding the gate" Naruto blinked "I didn't know you were on duty" Naruto said to him.

"I was not originally but I was asked by Lee-san" Sai said "what is Lee doing?" Naruto asked "training Yuki"

"So me and the dobe wasn't the only ones training then" Sai shok his head.

"I'm going to see Yoji" Tai went.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Yoji was meditating with his eyes closed the room was quite, there was a knock at the door he opened one eyes and closed it again.

There was another knock at the door, he puffed some air out he opened his eyes.

"Come on" the door burst opened "Yoji I'm back" Tai glomped him and Yoji fell back, he blinked his pupiless eyes.

"Yes I can see that Tai" he said "now can you let me up" "oh um right" Tai climbed up.

Yoji sat up and crossed his leg Tai copied the same position "so how did the training going?" he asked.

Tai nodded.

"I learned chidori can you believe it me and Tai, I did it within a month" Tai laughed.

"Really" Tai nodded "well you an Uzimaki and Uchiha rolled into one" said Yoji.

Tai grinned and smiled.

"You said it all right" Tai said "said what have you been doing?" Yoji asked "no much really, a bit of everything I guess" Yoji answered him.

One of Tai's eyebrows rose "when you say a bit of everything you mean what?" Tai asked.

"Do you have to know everything Tai" he asked "duh"

"I was training with both my parents" "what together" Tai blinked in disbelief in his voice.

"It's not that much of a surprise is it?" Yoji asked "I never said it was" he said.

"Fine" Sai laughed.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Sasuke opened the door and stepped in he shut the door and looked down the room 'Itachi's room' he walked and sat on the bed. Some dust dissipated in the air, Sasuke coughed.

'Itachi is this Nero really your son' Sasuke stood up and wiped the dust from a photo of him and Itachi.

'What do I do?'

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

Kyuubi crawled "there we go" Iruka picked him up "just like the other three" he smiled "Babies are all the same" Kakashi said while he read his book.

Iruka turned to him "how can you say that Kakashi?" he fumed at his husband "easy I did" Iruka punched his head.

The door opened and Naruto walked in "Iruka-Sensei don't use violence in front of my children"

Iruka hand Kyuubi over tyo Naruto "sorry Naruto" he said rubbing the back of his head "How was the spa?" Kakshi asked.

Naruto shrugged hitching Kyuubi higher "it was okay but" Kakashi loked up from his book and Iruka loked at him "everything okay?"

Naruto sighed "it's Sasuke" he said "a kid calling himself Nero Uchiha"

Kakashi put his Icha icha away "Nero Uchiha Itachi has a son"

"Yes he appeared in the forest of death"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH –

"Welcome back to the final round of the Chunin exams" Naruto said Sasuke stood next to him in front of the students "As you can see you are in this arena surrounded by the hidden leaf village

"Proctor could please start the first match" Naruto said.

"Would Si and Pinako step up to the arena"

Si walked into the arena at his side Pinako followed suit they stopped in front of each other.

Pinako had his arms folded.

"You may now begin"

Si took out something from his pouch he started to mould it "water release" he threw it "clay dragon" the model to a great size.

Pinako stepped back.

Si ran for her she decided and threw some kuranai, she watched him dodge "summoning jutsu 1000 knives" shouted Pinako they headed toward Si and hit him in a cloud of smoke.

"ahh" Si appeared behind "Boom" he said and disappeared the model exploded.

There was a huge cloud of smoke around both of them.

Pinako was out on the floor "the winner is Si"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**To Become Hokage**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TBH-

**'Kyuubi speaking in cage'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, and anyway if I did own Naruto, god would Sasuke and Naruto always get it on.

WARNING!: This story contains Yaoi, Swearing, MPREG! More to come.

Not Beta'd (no one loves me)

Summary: 20 Years later Sasuke is back and Naruto is Hokage they have kids join Naruto and Sasuke's kids on their ninja adventure.

**Chapter Nine**

"We've got a problem Hokage-Sama" Shikamaru stood in front of him "and what is it Shikamaru" Naruto looked up from the folder he was reading from his desk.

"If everything goes well with Minato's and Taichi's matches" Shikamaru explained "there will be three finalists which means"

"Either Twin needs to lose" Naruto said.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

"Minato Uzimaki-Uchiha and Kin no Sabu Ku" the proctor said.

Minato walked out as Kin jumped down from the balcony with his arms crossed when he had his feet firmly on the ground he unfolded them "you going to make the first move Uchiha?" Kin asked.

"I'll let you" Minato smiled.

Kin took a scroll from his back and it unravelled.

Minato raised an eyebrow his Sharingan had activated.

"Summoning Jutsu puppet summons" there was a cloud of smoke.

"Sasori" Kin smirked and opened the mouth of a puppet and fire darts shot out "this helps me to stay far away from that Sharingan so it will be harder for you to get me".

Minato made hand signs and leaned forward "Fire style Phoenix flame jutsu" Minato blew the fire.

Kin jumped up and moved Sasori above him he moved his arms up to move the puppet and moved his fingers.

Minato ran forward and lifted himself off the floor and kicked high up into Sasori's head, Kin jumped back Sasori moved back with him, Kin breathed out.

Minato stepped back and made a shadow clone, a few of them stood behind him four of them headed for Kin to distract him.

As one shadow clone stayed standing next to Minato held his hand out.

Sakura stepped forward from her place a few feet from Naruto she looked over at him "The resengan" he grinned.

"Resengan" Minato ran with his hand back with the power of the resengan he hit Sasori in the chest and it broke from the impact.

Minato stepped back as Kin shouted "No" Kin landed on his knees.

Without seeing Minato move he did a flip to hold a kuranai to Kin's neck "Do you Yield?"

Kin closed his eyes "Yes"

Minato smirked "I didn't hear that a little louder wouldn't you Saboku, I think nobody else heard that"

"Yes I yield" he shouted.

Minato stepped back off.

"Minato Uzimaki-Uchiha is the winner"

Kin got up turning round to stand in front of Minato he held out his hand, Minato lifted his arm from his side and shook Kin's hand "I wouldn't expect anything from an Uchiha"

Minato glanced up at the balcony and smirked "Uzimaki-Uchiha"

"Well done Minato" Naruto grinned "thank you Hokage-sama" he gave a bow. Naruto rolled his eyes "forget that nonsense I'm your mother"

Minato nodded.

"so I guess it is my turn" Taichi said, Minato looked at him "looks like that way Teme" Naruto scrunched his face up as Taichi screeched "I'm not a teme"

"Could Taichi Uzimaki-Uchiha and Wufei Aburame step down please" the proctor said.

Taichi Grinned.

Tai walked into the Arena and Wufei the opposite arch way, they stopped at each end "you may begin"

Tai ran forward towards Wufei without waiting for his opponent to strike, he went to punch him but he dodged and swivelled round as he stood behind Tai "No" Tai dodged Wufei's attack and made hand signs "Fire Style fire ball jutsu" Tai shouted blowing out fire.

Wufei turned into a pile bugs as Taichi landed on his feet he looked around 'where he go?'

Wufei reappeared a few feet away from Taichi "Insect Spear" he shouted and hit Taichi in the back and he landed into a wall.

Taichi breathed in and Out 'I'll never be able to use Chidori this rate' Tai put his palm on the floor looking like he was trying to get up "Summoning Jutsu" he said lifted himself up "Gamakichi"

Tai smiled and jumped on the toad's head "something I have been working on" Tai said pushing his sleeve up "Multiple shadow clone jutsu" he shouted and all two of them attacked.

"Uzimaki-Uchiha Barrage" Tai shouted and attacked Wufei "ow" Taichi did a hand sign "Toad Flame bomb" he attacked.

"Did you teach him that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head "No" he answered, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand "that's my kid" Naruto smiled.

'Okay here goes nothing' Tai held his wrist, a spark appeared.

Tai ran "Chidori" a crow of birds screeched and hit Wufei, there was an explosion that followed.

The air cleared, Wufei was on the floor the proctor appeared "the winner is Taichi Uzimaki-Uchiha"

"Yeeeees" Taichi jumped up and down "yahoo, yeah" Tai placed his hands behind his head "the great Tai Uzimaki-Uchiha did it again" he giggled.

"Okay that's enough now Tai come back up here" Sai said, Tai disappeared and stood next to Sai.

Si watched from his place with his arms folded 'the time is coming Uchiha clan' he smirked.

"Ramen, Ramen" Tai chanted "quit it" Yuki said "I'm excited for Ramen" Minato closed his eyes

"I want BBQ" he said Tai narrowed his eyes at his brother "nobody asked you Dobe"

Sai sighed "would you pick already".

"Ramen"

"BBQ"

"Ramen"

"BBQ"

"Let me choose" Yuki said they both looked at her "Sushi"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Sasuke got out of the bed and stood up he stretched looking back at the bed Naruto was fast sleep on his side.

Sasuke tied his Yutaka round him he left the room.

The Door opened and Sasuke walked in There was a figure "what are doing here?" he held a kuranai.

"Oh outotou really" Sasuke's eyes widened the figure turned round it was Itachi he stepped back from his brother.

"You're supposed to be dead"

"He's gorgeous" Itachi held Jin as he slept in the strangers arms "please put him down" Sasuke said.

"Why should I do that when you took my child away from me" Itachi lifted Jun up and moved backwards to the window "I didn't know" Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi's sharingan flared "no please don't punish him, kill me instead please" Sasuke shook his head.

"Catch" Itachi threw Jin "Nooo"

"Noooooo" Sasuke shot up from his bed and panted "Sasuke" Naruto said rubbing his eyes and sitting up, Naruto rubbed his husbands back "I just had a nightmare that's all"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck as he closed his eyes "oh Baby" Sasuke put his arm round Naruto.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Yoji opened the door "Tai do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Yeah and come train with me"

"Excuse me" Yoji blinked "I need a trainng partner" Tai said "Why don't you Minato" Tai stuck his tongue out.

"That Giant Dobe no freaking way I'd rather train with a toad" Tai stated "What about Yuki" "I wouldn't be able to concentrate"

"Fine meet me at the training ground in 2 hours"

"2 hours why not now" he pouted.

Yoji glared at him "Because-" Gaara's voice said in the background "get out of my sight Neji I mean it"

Yoji sighed Naruto grimaced "oh right okay see in then" Tai bolted. Yoji shut the door and closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the door.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Jin clapped his hand "bonadanmwo" he babbled Naruto changed his nappy "Ok Jin" Jin giggled.

"Bonadanamwa" he giggled and blew bubbles from his mouth.

Kyuubi tugged Naruto's shirt he looked "Sanamawaa" Kyuubi giggled "Ok Kit" Naruto picked him up "Jeez all four of you" he laughed.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Tai and Yoji sparred, Tai dodge a kuranai "I can see your every move" Tai smirked "Fire style fire ball jutsu" he shouted.

It hit Yoji "Funk" he moved his arm, sand came up in front of him to block Tai's vision.

Tai hit his palm onto the floor "summoning Jutsu" he smirked "Yes" Szmanda hissed ad headed for Yoji as he opened hismouth "Szmanda do what we practised"

"Yes"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Si ran and jumped the kurani flew at him he spun and dodged, he took something out of his pouch it was molding clay.

'I'm coming'

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

"Welcome back everyone" Naruto said "now we've had a meeting about what is going to happen" Naruto said.

"As there are three finalists there will be 2 against one. All parties agreed to this" there was a cheer/

"The final round is between Taichi and Minato Uzimaki-Uchiha vs Si Ao" Naruto announced "the final will commence in one day"

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

"I want Ramen for dinner" Tai asked.

Naruto held Jin "oh really do you?" Tai smiled nodding.

Sasuke came through the door and he had Kyuubi and Tetsuya in each arm "are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah once Taichi stops moaning" Naruto said giving Jin his pacifier.

Tai put his hands on his hips "I'm not moaning Ma I'm stating facts Ramen is heaven" he said.

Minato sighed "can we just go already?" he asked leaning down to pick Yumi from the floor where she was at his feet.

"Let's go brood" Naruto said "Tai stop pouting and take Tetsuya from your father" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

The Uzimaki-Uchiha brood sat in a restaurant; everybody had their own bowl of something by now, Tai slurped his noodles "he gets his appetite from you" Sasuke said moving Kyuubi forward to feed him.

Naruto slurped "it's god to have an appetite Sasuke Teme".

Minato broke his chopsticks and ate his noodles.

"Mind if we join you Hokae-sama" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up "Sakura, Lee of course you can" they sat down "so family dinner" Sakura asked playing with Yumi's hand.

"It was Sasuke Teme's idea" Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"Maaa" Kyuubi gurgled banging his hand on the table from where he sat on Sakura's lap "maaamaaa" Naruto smiled and stood up and picked him from Sakura's lap "Maa"

He held him on his hip "Kyuubi did you say mumma" Naruto said kissing his cheeks.

"Mumma" Kyuubi stuck his forefinger and index into his mouth, Naruto turned to sit back down and put Kyuubi on his lap "Sasauke he said Mumma"

"I can see that dobe" Sasauke said leaning over and kissed Kyuubi on the forehead"

Naruto pouted.

Taichi looked up from behind Naruto and Sasuke he waved at Yoji "hey Yoji" he saw Tai wave at him he changed his course and walked over to them.

Yoji stood at the side of Naruto "evening Hokage-sama" he said.

Naruto waved him off "no formalities after all you are Tai's friend" Naruto said "why don't have a seat" he said.

"Thank you" Yoji rubbed the back of his head and sat down at the empty chair next to Tai who smiled at him "why don't you have some ramen?" Tai said.

The waiter stood at the table "anything else Hokage-sama" he said.

Naruto looked up "just get what Yoji wants" he said.

Yoji looked up "Pork Ramen please" Yoji asked "coming right up" the man said bowing away.

Yuki sat "hi Yoji" she smiled Yoji looked at her "hi Yuni isn't it" "It's Yuki" she fluttered her eyelashes "okay" he picked up his chopsticks and looked away.

Tai Coughed.

Yuki gave Tai an evil glare "Loser"

Tai grinned "at least he knows my name" he slurped "finished" he sat placing the bowl forward.

"I suppose you going to have another bowl" Minato said pointing at him with his chopstick.

Toshiko ate "he wouldn't be an Uzimaki if he didn't" she said "Here Here"

The waiter brought out his Ramen "thank you" he broke the chopsticks "so excited about the final" Yoji asked.

Tai shrugged "I suppose. I just can't wait to be a chuunin" Tai said Yuki snorted "yeah like that's going to happen" Yuki mumbled.

Tai sneered and mumbled to himself "got further than you did"

Yuki pouted.

Naruto kissed Kyuubi's cheek as he leaned into him with his cheeks pressed against Naruto's clothing "you're tired quickly little one" he said

TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH - TBH

Sasuke shut the door of the bedroom and walked in "their all asleep" he said Naruto looked up from his work "that's god" Sasuke stood behind him and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto groaned "that's good" he put his head back so Sasuke could kiss him on the lips.

Sasuke put his arms round his shoulder and kissed him "you coming to bed?" Sasuke asked, Naruto sighed "yeah" Sasuke kissed him again.

Sasuke unwound his arms from Naruto as he moved some of the papers in two piles, Sasuke got into bed. Naruto stood up from the chair and stood stretching to get into bed.

Naruto lay in bed putting his back to Sasuke's chest "when I asked about you coming to bed I didn't mean to snuggle"

Naruto smirked and turned onto his back, Sasuke hovered over him to kiss him "only if you can take my pants off"

Sasuke moved his right arm above Naruto and smirked "I think I can manage" he slid his hand down and kissed him on the lips.

TBC…

This will wrap soon there will not be another chapter for a while but don't worry there will be a chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Dreams

TBH – Scene Change

This is not Beta'd

AN: I don't own Naruto but how I wish I do all I own is character books two Akutsuki rings a Naruto plush and PlayStation 2 and 3 and PSP games but that's It

Kishimoto owns Naruto lucky guy

To Become Hokage

Chapter 10

Come to a close

"Dattebayo" Naruto moaned he sat at his desk with paperwork 'worse part of this job'.

There was a knock on the door he looked up "enter" Naruto stated the door opened and Shizune appeared.

"Shizune what do I owe this pleasure" Naruto put his pen down "she's asking for you" came her reply.

Naruto's head shot up "Is it time" Shizune nodded "okay….i'll round everyone up".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

There was a puff of smoke.

Iruka looked up from grading papers Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading.

Konohamaru stood in place "Kakashi-san, Iruka-San the Hokage requests your presence at the hospital".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Sakura shut the door.

'The life of a housewife' she placed her hands on her hips there was a puff of smoke and Shikamaru appeared.

"Sakura"

She turned round to look at him "Shikamaru" she smiled

"It's time" Her eyes widened.

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Naruto opened the door. Lying in the hospital bed was Tsunade the last of the legendary sannin "Baa-chan"

Tsunade opened her eyes "gaki" her voice was hoarse "hey" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka walked into the room.

Naruto sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I guess its time…..i have had a good run hey" she said "and I even got to see you become Hokage and raise your children"

"Tsunade-Sama" Kakashi said she looked at him.

"Kakashi Hatake I have seen you grown up especially in the last 20 years" she said, Kakashi sweat dropped "And married to Iruka I always thought if Obito had not of died" she coughed.

"Sakura you were a brilliant student" Sakura bowed her head Tsunade looked at Naruto as a tear slid down her now withered cheek.

"Now I can finally go peacefully" she sighed Naruto sat down and took a hold of her hand he began to cry.

"I hope your children can grow up and live a better life" she said Naruto bowed his head "don't cry now gaki" she said.

Naruto smiled.

"I love you Tsunade-sama" Naruto said "hm….love you to Naruto Uchiha" Naruto cried.

"Baa-chan".

Naruto covered his face "baa-chan" he cried Sasuke walked up and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

The crowd of people watched Naruto.

"People of Konoha" Naruto began "today the 5th Hokage Tsunade has passed away" there were sad faces "it is a very sad thing and a very sad day".

Naruto continued speaking "I want to just say this now Lady Tsunade was our leader, our mother, grandmother, sister, aunt but most of all our family".

"Lady Tsunade would want the Chuunin exams to go as they were so we will see you all here tomorrow".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Minato opened the door and walked out "are you ready Taichi, Minato" Naruto asked.

Taichi grinned "I was born ready" he said.

"Don't I know it…okay Sai will meet you and I'll see you there" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato walked "hurry it up teme".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

The arena was full of people.

Naruto stood up and walked to the podium Gaara sat in the chair further back.

"Welcome people of Konoha and Suna" he said "the final of this year's chuunin exam are coming to a close".

"I hope you and the finalist have a god time today" Naruto explained.

Sasuke stood by his side.

"Would Si Ai, Taichi and Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha please enter the arena" he asked.

Each door opened either side Si came out and the twins came out of the other ones.

Si narrowed his eyes.

"You may begin" said the proctor.

Si made a couple of hand signs "release" it went pitch black there was shouts "Minato can you see?" Taichi asked him "no".

"Fire style fire ball" a fire ball headed for the twins they both dodged it.

Minato activated his sharingan he looked round and made a hand sign "genjutsu" Taichi shouted.

"Release" they both said.

The Blackness disappeared.

Si was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto sat forward Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

Taichi looked up "don't hide from us stop being a coward" he shouted "I am no coward Uchiha" Si appeared.

Si ran, he moved his hand behind his back and reached into the white pouch that was attached to his belt.

"My most prized possession C4 detonating clay" he stated.

Taichi and Minato stood still.

Sasuke's eyes widened "do you know who I am yet Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stepped forward.

Si laughed "teme" Naruto whispered.

Si made another hand sign "hn" the version of Si was gone and replaced with a young man with black hair a bang over his left eye.

The clothes he wore were purple Shinobi pants fishnet with a brown sleeveless top over the top two arm bands both had a strike through one had Konaha on and the other Iwagakure they were situated on each arm at the top.

And on each thumb he had a Akutsuki ring and to finish of his out fit he had on a scarf which was black with red clouds on them.

"It's the Akutsuki" people shouted.

Kakashi stepped forward.

"You again" Taichi said Si laughed "my name is Nero Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha has met me before isn't that right" Nero smirked.

Naruto stood up.

There were murmurs from the crowd "an Uchiha"

"Another one"

"An Uchiha is a cursed clan".

Nero turned his head "shuuuut up" he threw his hand out two to three birds flew out into the crowd people scattered.

Jounin appeared and surrounded Nero.

Nero began to laugh "you really think you can stop me I am an Uchiha" he jumped up.

"Heeey" Taichi's palm hit the flor "summoning jutsu" he shouted Smanda appeared.

"Summonning jutsu" Minato did the same as Taichi and Gamatan appeared .

Nero did a back flip his sharingan activated "Amaratsu" he shouted.

"Dodge now" Naruto called the twins dodged Taichi breathed 'that was a close one'.

"I will kill you Uchiha" Nero said

"Stop this" Taichi shouted "we are family"

"By name only nothing more than that I am not related to you".

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's hand.

"I use to think the exact thing" Sasuke said "until I found out the truth" Sasuke said to him.

"I will never believe you Uchiha any of you" Nero took out some more clay "have you also figured out who else I am" he held his arm out a clay bird.

"Deidara" Sasuke stepped back.

"Dad" Minato and Taichi ran to him.

"What can we do" asked Taichi they looked at Nero "fight".

Naruto took of his Hokage cloak off "Naruto" stated Sakura.

Naruto looked at her "Sakura get everyone out of here this is an Uchiha matter"

Sakura bowed "yes Hokage-Sama".

Naruto walked to the edge "momma be careful" Toshiko said Iruka had his hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine" Toshiko and Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke's sharingan activated "Sasuke" Naruto appeared "dobe you shouldn't be here" he said.

Nero was fighting Taichi and Minato had to hand.

"I'm an Uchiha remember" Naruto looked at him Sasuke gave a small nod "let's go".

Nero smacked into the wall.

"Stop this Nero were family" Taichi said

"Family means nothing to me" Nero stated

"You've got everything wrong Nero" said Taichi.

Sasuke ran and Nero dodged "listen to me Nero your father, my brother killed the entire Uchiha clan because he was ordered to".

Nero made a hand sign "shadow clone technique" there Nero's appeared and headed for Sasuke "die Uchiha".

Naruto went in front of Sasuke "Naruto no"

"Giant Resengan" he hit all three Nero's chests.

All Nero's disappeared "where did he go" Minato looked round.

A hand came up from the ground and grabbed a hold of Taichi's ankle "ah" the hand pulled him down.

There was an explosion.

"No Taichi" Naruto shouted there was a cloud of smoke "o" Naruto looked round.

Taichi was flat on his stomach "Tai" Taichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Haa Chidori" Taichi came running towards Nero.

Minato's hand began a Rasengan and headed for Nero from behind.

They both hit at the same time there was a cloud of smoke it finally cleared Nero was on his back "I – I- I can't m-move".

Sasuke walked up "now you listen to me Nero son of Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke kneeled "I loved my brother he wanted to die but he wanted to die by my hands".

Tears slid down his face.

"Let me show you" Sasuke made a hand sighed and touched his forehead.

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Naruto put Kyuubi in the crib "what are we going to do" Naruto asked and turned round, Sasuke was leaning against the head board holding a book.

"What about exactly?" he looked up at him.

Naruto looked at raising his eyebrow "Nero for one you seriously can't keep your nephew in a prison cell" Naruto said.

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Taichi slurped up the ramen noodles he stared straight ahead, Yoji walked and sat down opposite "I'm sorry you didn't make Chuunin" Yoji said.

Taichi sighed "yeah me to" he ate some more, Yoji licked his lips.

"Taichi"

Taichi stopped eating "yes" Yoji licked his lips again "I…..well"

"Hey boys" Chintaro put both arms round their shoulders.

"God don't do that Chintaro you nearly made me spill" Taichi licked his lip.

"Hee Hee…hey so neither of you made chuunin then huh" he grinned Haruchichi barked.

Taichi pouted "I would of I'm strong" he told him.

"That's not what I came here for Yoji your parents are looking for you I saw uncle Neji" he told him.

Taichi looked at him.

"Oh okay…..see you later Taichi" Taichi nodded and smiled.

Yoji left.

"Mind if I join you?" Chintaro asked

"Sure go ahead" he sat down in Yoji's place.

"One order of beef ramen"

"Coming up"

Chintaro looked at him "there be other exams"

"I know it's…..i was strong enough to bear Nero but Minato just".

Chintaro sighed "Your strong Taichi no doubt about that you got that far remember" he told him.

"I know".

There was a puff of smoke "Konahamaru-san" Taichi said.

"The Hokage requests your presence".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

"Sasuke-san" the ANBU stated

"I have to come to see the prisoner" he opened the door.

Sasuke walked in Nero looked up he was in simple t-shirt and shorts he had his knees up and arms around them.

Nero looked at him.

"You look a lot like Deidara" Nero didn't move "you have Itachi's eyes" Sasuke looked down "I need to know more…more about my brother everything you know".

"What if I told you I didn't know any more" he said

"It is pretty obvious you do" Sasuke said "You would not of know half the things you didn't know" Sasuke said to him.

Nero looked to the side "I was raised by a family in Iowa they knew Deidara when he lived there he told them how he and my father had a thing"

Nero shook his head "Deidara had something done to him when he was a baby and then he found out about me" Nero looked at him.

"My parents at the time wanted everything to change but then Deidara died then Itachi. I was on my own and then I met them a couple of months later"

"Who"

"Kabuto" Sasuke's eyes widened "I guess he told me everything then" Nero explained "and then I was left alone again"

"I found an Uchiha hideout and that's where I learned" Nero said "I travelled and found you and after being told story after story I believed everything because I had no ties to my parents"

Sasuke stepped back "You are my only nephew. I wish things could have been much more different. How old are you Nero?" he asked

"I just turned twenty"

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

"Taichi….Minato" they stood in front of Naruto "when your father gets here we have some news for you".

Minato and Taichi glanced at each other.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in "okay so we are here"

"Okay me and your father have had a conversation….we've decided…..Minato you will go with your father for a year and a half and for the same year I will take you Taichi".

"To train" Naruto finished

"What really wow…when" asked Taichi "as soon as possible…and let me finish" Naruto said.

"And then I shall take Minato and your father will take Taichi for the same amount of time" they both nodded.

"While each of us are away we will have people in charge…and also….Kakashi-sensei and another sharingan user will accompany each of us so me and your father can come back".

Taichi nodded.

"Who is the other one?" Minato asked.

Naruto gave a nod and the door opened Nero walked in "Nero Uchiha".

TBH - TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TBH – TB

Taichi hugged Yoji "see you soon" Yoji nodded and stepped back.

"Good luck with your training Taichi ….you as well Minato" he said to him "thanks buddy…see you soon".

Gaara, Neji and Yoji left.

Taichi sighed 'well I guess this is really it' he smiled and gave a nod.

"When you see me next Konoha I'm going to be even stronger".

"Because I am Taichi Uzumaki-Uchiha"

The End.


End file.
